Part One: The Beginning!
Part One: The Beginning is the first part of the Heroes Animated Universe and the beginning of the stories of the comedic heroes and villains! This part of the Animated Universe stars the roles of Lennon Richardson and Gabriel Combs in every film and this part introduces the heroes and their friends! Films The films in this part are the introductions of the heroes and are listed! * Captain Underkid GO! * Captain Rexy * Spy Club * The Spy Club 2 * Spy Club: Eternal Darkness * Ninja Dog * Spy Club: The Conclusion * Ninja Dog: Eternal War * Pajama Man Production In April 2017, Gabriel Combs announced an animated universe based on the YouTube Channel The Heroes Productions and stars the same actors from The Heroes Productions! On April 31, 2017, The Heroes Productions announced the first film would be released soon! In May 2017, Gabriel Combs announced an animated adaption of the Captain Underkid Universe! They started filming right after! In November 2017, Lennon Richardson announced a January 2017 release date! In June 2018, he announced a November 2018 release date due to January 2017 being taken by the live-action version! In September 2017, Lennon Richardson announced that an animated Captain Rexy film would come to YouTube January 2018! Due to filming delays (and the writers still writing the story), they moved the date to May 2018! In September 2018, they announced the film would release November 12, 2018! In November 2017, Gabriel Combs announced an animated spy adventure would release on YouTube in January 2018! In January 2018, Lennon Richardson and Gabriel Combs announced a new release date in September 2018! In September 2018, they announced the official release date was November 12, 2018! In November 2018, Gabriel Combs announced a sequel to Spy Club would release on January 4, 2019 and they succeeded on releasing at the right time! In January 2019, Lennon Richardson announced that a third Spy Club film would release in May 2019 and he was correct! In June 2018, Gabriel Combs announced an animated adaption to the Ninja Dog Franchise from Gabriel Combs Movies! However, this film would only be produced by Gabriel Combs Movies and created by The Heroes Productions' animation team and also said the film would release on December 23, 2018! In December 2018, Gabriel Combs announced a new release date for March 5, 2019! In March 2019, they had to reschedule due to a different film around that date and rescheduled and officially released the film on May 15, 2019! In May 2019, Gabriel Combs announced that a fourth and final Spy Club film would release on June 27, 2019 and guessed it right! Gabriel Combs announced a sequel to Ninja Dog and said it would release June 28, 2019 and guessed it correctly! In January 2018, Gabriel Combs began to plan and announce the release of an animated adaption of the Pajama Man Franchise! In May 2018, he announced a release date on July 6, 2019 and guessed it correctly! In July 2019, Gabriel Combs announced that the first part of the stories was done and would be moving onto Part Two soon! Info The films released: November 2018-July 2019!